Dreams Feel Like Reality
by SilentXFreak
Summary: Living in the human world, a tragic memory and past affected Izuyas trust on Humans . What happens when she is wanted and in order to protect her friends, she shows her monster form in front of Tsukune ? For Izuya , its hard to believe something like this is true. No pairing . Enjoy .
1. Introducing Izuya

Chapter 1 – Introducing Izuya

Looking back in the human world, im so glad that i got to go to this school. Never will i encounter a stupid ignorant human again. They are low life, doesn't care wither they are a yokai or human, they will always be what they are, and never will i have to face them again. They will always judge people by how they look, what they think from the things we do. What if people were troublemakers, but a really good friend? Humans thought i was a threat to their world all because a certain someone. I would never hurt a human unless they were hurting someone important to me. I wouldn't hurt a human if they were hurting me. Thats all changed. I'll never trust or befriend a human again.

Entering this Yokai school as a student, made me feel something was going to be up. The feeling? I'd have to say good. I didn't know what, but i may start to like it. I couldn't help but walk silently by myself in the woods. My bag in front of me, my red hair flying everywhere cause of the wind, the noises of... people?

I stopped walking, to silently hear where it was coming from. Behind me? The sides? No the front. As i looked ahead, i noticed a boy and a girl. The boy seemed different to my feeling, but i had to except he was the same as everyone in this school. The girl next to him, made me remember **her**. I didn't want to bother them, so i just walked ahead of them.

"Hi." i heard from behind. I stopped walking to turn around and the girl ran up to me with a smile."Im Akashiya Moka." The male caught up to her and rubbed the back of his head and bowed.

"Aono Tsukune." The guy simply stated. He went back up and I just stared at the both of them . Then I closed my eyes and bowed as well.

"My name is Yanu Izuya. It's a pleasure to meet you." i informed in a rather monotone and turned around to walk away.

"Are you headed fo-"

"I am sorry, but i have to go." i interrupted while I looked over my shoulder. The girl stopped walking and I started walking again as I finally reached the school.

Father was right. The school is large and with a lot of normal looking people, but I mean I guess its all right since im human looking too. I waited at the front entrance, not bothering to go in. I leaned against the fence and looked at people that were still outside. Tsukune and Moka finally reached the school, and i noticed 3 other girls jump on him. I grew a vein and lifted the side of my lip up. Disgust. The girl with blue hair was rubbing her large boobs on him. My only thought for her was that i needed to cut it. A younger girl was a witch, i believe, and the big boobs was blocking her from him. Lastly the girl with purple hair seems to be the quiet type. But i was wrong. The two girls were ready to get in a fight. The small girl was about to say something, but Moka beat her to it.

"We need to go in, everyones inside already." i heard her say. My eyes widen a bit and slightly looked around. She was right. The only ones out here were the six of us.

"Oh, hi Izuya." Moka stated as they all started for the gates. I looked at her and she looked back at me. Instead of responding back, i just turned around and entered the building without a sound.

"Why you-"

"Kurumu, calm down." I heard Moka plead. Thats another name that i know now. The blue haired girl's name is Kurumu. Once I entered in, I hid behind the stairs, as i watched the group go to class. Once they disappeared, I sat there for a few seconds before sighing and standing up. I slowly walked to my classroom and waited till the late bell ring to go in. I quickly slid the door open and stood at the doorway waiting for the teacher to finally realize who i was.

"Oh. Class, we have a new student. Please come in." the cat looking teacher stated. When I was finally next to her, she smiled at me and pointed at herself. "Im Shizuka Nekonome, your teacher, and class this is-"

"My name is Yanu Izuya." I interrupted her. She looked at me kind of shocked and hesitantly told me to sit down between Kurumu and that witch girl. As class started, i didn't bother to do anything and I basically had my palm on my chin to hold it up the whole class. I sensed that Kurumu didn't like it so I turned around and she was looking at me.

"What's your problem?" she asked as she just gazed at me with narrowed eyes. I held an emotionless face but closed my eyes.

"I believe I was going to say the same thing." i stated back ignoring her question. She started growling but the young girl stopped her by interrupting us.

"Im Sendou Yukari" she introduced herself with a smile. I stared at her and raised an eyebrow. She then started pointing at the rest. "Thats Kurono Kurumu, shes Shirayuki Mizore, and i think you know those too already." referring to Moka and Tsukune. I looked at Yukari and she just continued to smile at me. I managed to put on a small smile. At least they aren't humans so I thought I should put a little effort in making friends. After class, they invited me to eat lunch with them. They said the rooftop, so i got there and i saw them all.

"So what is your yokai?" Moka asked as I sat down in their little circle. I closed my eyes while I opened my bento.

"I would like to know yours first." i stated without looking at her. It was silent for a bit.

"Im a vampire, Kurumu is a Succubus, Mizore is a Snow woman, and Yukari is a witch." Moka responded. I opened my eyes and looked at the ground. Moka is a vampire. Shes getting really close to someone that I know and miss. I then looked up at placed my food down.

"Human's call me the Devil or Demon. I think the humans name of calling me that, is rather ancient and unnecessary. However, i do not have a proper name for my yokai." I answered as i looked to the side in shame. I then looked at Tsukune and he looked at me with a sheepish smile. "I would like to know Tsukune's yokai." Everyone froze. It was silent so i looked at them all. Tsukune was pale and everyone just turned around. I squinted my eyes and stared suspiciously.

"Hey, I have a great idea." Yukari stated to interrupt the silence. "Why don't you join the newspaper club with us? We'll have a new addition to our club." I stared at her a bit shocked and then calmed down. She just continued to stare at me with a smile.

"Perhaps I could." i responded calmly. Yukari cried with glee and went back to eating and I just stared at her. Kurumu then leaned forward a bit and I turned my gaze to her.

"Great. You'll have to meet Gin also." Kurumu finally spoke. But it disturbed me how she had a sly smirk on her face. I began to wonder just who this Gin was.

**Thats it for this first chapter. Sorry if it was short. Please Review! Byes! :]**


	2. Morioka Ginei

Chapter 2 – Morioka Ginei

So, the beginning of my senior year, i've already meet nice people, and i joined a club. The news paper club. I was told to meet the leader, Ginei, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be well.

I followed behind everyone until we got into the room. Once we were in, i saw a guy. He was shocked at our arrival and quickly stuffed a few pictures into his jacket. Too late. I saw what he hid. Disgust. What a rude leader.

"Izuya, this is G-" Before Moka finished her sentence, i had walked up to this Gin, and slapped him across the face, that sent him to the wall, causing a big dent. I stood there looking at him in anger.

"How could a leader like you, take pictures of girls undressing. Do you have any idea how rude that is to these girls in your club!" i screamed insanely. He barely got up and stared at me shocked. "If you had any sense in your brain, you would know better." Gin then got up slowly with a huge mark on his face. I turned to everyone else and they had wide eyes. I sighed, and sat down on the table crossing my legs and placing my palm on my cheek to hold it up.

"Okay, now that i have gotten that out of my system, you must be this Gin person." I started as my hand was out towards him. He slowly nodded his head. I realized that he was still shocked from what i did. I put on an annoyed look and stood up to properly introduce myself. I bowed down in respect.

"My name is Yanu Izuya, and these people," bring my hand towards them in a proper manner, "asked me to join this news paper club." Gin smiled a little and bowed also.

"My name is Morioka Ginei, but you can call me Gin." he stated back. "It is a pleasure to have you in this club." he stated politely. He took my wrist and gently brought it up to his lips and kissed it. I was okay with it at first until I saw a little smirk on his face, which brought my nerves to kick in. In an instant, i kicked him through the ceiling, and right when he hit the floor, i stepped on his head with my hands on my hip.

"I suggest you do no play tricks on me." I threatened with narrowed eyes. I felt his head nod, so i took my foot off him and he stood up, holding his head. Everyone was still in shock. I sighed before I sent the most graceful smile i ever done, which brought everyones jaws to the floor. "Please stop making the face of an idiot." i stated with the smile on my face still. A few minutes later, everyone cooled and we sat down around a table.

"Okay, so what do you do in this club?" i asked staring at them boredly. I then placed my hand on my chin again as I stared nonchalantly.

"Well, we make up ideas to put in the newspaper. For example, last year we put an article about the Student Police. That was our number 1 article." Kurumu stated as she leaned on the table. They then began rambling and about other things as I sat on the chair half listening to what she said and the other half looking outside daydreaming about my past.

"Izuya?" Moka stated suddenly. I barely heard her, because i was way into my thought, so I didn't bother to look at her.

"Humans." i whispered slowly still thinking about my past. It was silent for a moment before the silence was broken.

"What?" I barely heard Yukari question. Since I was barely paying attention to her, it took a while before I answered her question.

"I hate them." i whispered even softer. "Really unworthy," i stated slower. I clenched my hands together in anger, until i slowly felt half conscious from holding in the anger. I barely heard people panicking, and being picked up. But after that, i was completely conscious.

**Sorry that it was short. Please review. Hope you enjoyed! Byes. :]**


	3. Moka!

Chapter 3 – Moka!

I gently opened my eyes, and a rush of pain hit my head. I sat up quickly and placed my hand on the side of my head. It took a while or the pain to subside.

"Your finally awake?" someone asked. I looked to my side to see my old friend Moka. I looked at her with wide eyes that she was there beside me again. However, the image disappeared to show the other Moka: the one with pink hair and who always seems to be cheerful. It was only my imagination, because she was sleeping.

Why did this girl always remind me of the other Moka? Their names are the same too. Moka wasn't the only one there. Tsukune, Yukai, Kurumu, and Mizore was there. But not Gin. I sighed and a smile was put on. I was pretty happy that they were there. Of course no one in this school would be afraid of my yokai, since everyone here is a yokai. I laid my back down on the bed and looked out the window. The sun shined through the window and the view of cherry blossoms flying everywhere. Just like it was back then.

Flashback

"Lets go for a walk in the park!" Yana cried with happiness. Shes been my friend since i was 5, the day my mother died. My dad knew her parents, so they went to my mothers funeral. I was crying at my mothers casket, yelling at her. Then i felt a hand over my shoulder, and when i turned around, i saw her. The girl with nature green eyes, and short dirty blonde hair. She smiled at me, and i knew that we'd be friends forever.

We reached the park, and her now long dirty blonde hair flew everywhere following the wind. She sat on one of the swings, and told me to sit on the swing next to her. I smiled a little and sat down.

"The sun sure is bright today." she said as she began to swing. She was always the playful type. She never got shocked when anything happened. Thats what i always liked about her. I nodded at her and smiled. I began to swing a little with her, until she stopped.

"Im gald we're friends. Ever since that day." she started. She changed the subject and pointed at a Sakura tree. "Isn't that pretty? How the cherry blossom leaves just come off and fly with the wind?" I smiled at her as i nodded.

"It sure is."

Flashback Over

"Izuya?" i heard a familiar voice. I turned my head the other way, and saw Moka awake. She smiled and hugged me and I just looked surprised but calmly. "Im so glad your okay. You just blacked out during the meeting." She explained as she sat back on her chair and smiled. Slowly, everyone else began to wake up. The next thing i know, they were all over me, hugging me and explaining that they were worried about me. Me. I never had this many friends. Only Yana and Moka were my friends.

I was finally let off, and we all began to walk around school grounds. But then, Kokoa, came in with a bike and that stupid little bat. I stepped in front and Kokoa froze.

"I-Izuya?" she questioned as she looked at me surprised. I nodded my head with my hands on my hip.

"You know each other?" Moka asked in total shock. I nodded my head but then Kokoa got her bat which changed into a huge hammer and went after Moka. My eyes widened and I stuck my hand out.

"Wait, Kokoa stop!" i cried quickly. However, she didn't listen and continued to get ready to attack her. Moka didn't move because she was in shock. I stared shocked at what was going to happen.

"Moka!" Tsukune cried as he jumped to protect Moka. Apparently, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore, didn't do anything but stand there, but i didn't want him to get hurt, so i went to get Tsukune. All of a sudden, i noticed Tsukune take out Moka's cross because he had tripped, and there was a sudden burst of bright light. Before i knew it, I had placed my hand on the hammer, which caused it to stop. I turned my head around and i was in total shock. My old friend Moka was there standing before my eyes. I haven't seen her since i was 10. She used to play with me and Yana. She smirked at me before disappearing and the next thing i knew she had kicked Kokoa, her sister. She walked back up to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Its been awhile hasn't it?" she asked with a smile. I smirked at her and placed my hand on her shoulder as well and nodded.

"Eh!" everyone cried in shock.

"What has happened to you? Why did you not tell me after all these years?" i asked as we took our hands off each other. All of a sudden she hugged me and I stared with wide eyes.

"I just couldn't because i knew what happened between you and Yana. I couldn't tell you, because it would hurt you even more." she started to explain. I hugged her back, and when we let go, she smiled again and grabbed the cross that Tsukune was holding. "I had to be sealed into this Moka because of my power. Thats why you haven't seen me in so long." I looked at her in disbelief.

"Why could you not just stay you? I mean, I am still me and i do not need to be sealed." i stated quickly. She looked down in sham and I just stared at her.

"Just complications. Compared to you, your past was worst, but my father wanted it this way. Im sorry" She stated looking back at me. I sighed relaxing a bit and flicked her forehead. She was a bit stunned and I gave her a look.

"I would like it very much if you tell me the next time. I was rather worried about what had happened to you." i stated closing my eyes playfully being angry. We both smiled, and she placed the cross back on. The other Moka changed back, and before she fell, i caught her. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"So you know each other." she stated looking at me. I nodded and i helped her up and continued to class with everyone else while they talking to me about it.

**Thats it for this chapter. Review. Hope you enjoyed. Byes! :] **


	4. The Dark Lord

Chapter 4 – The Dark Lord

"Hey Izuya!" i heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Tsukune running to me followed by everyone else. I sighed and waited for them with my arms crossed.

"What is it?" i asked while they ran towards me. Soon they reached me and I noticed Gin wasn't there and Kokoa either.

"We just had to ask," Kurumu started first. I looked at her but then Yukari stepped forward.

"What were you and the other Moka talking about?" Yukari asked. I tilted my head and stared at her with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned as i leaned against the wall and crossed my arms. I closed my eyes and relaxed a bit.

"You and Moka were talking about the past. Yana?" Moka asked suddenly. That name, Yana, ringed through my head. I opened my eyes and my arms just uncrossed and landed on my sides. Memories and memories of her just rushed through my head, like a never ending rollercoaster.

"W-what about her?" I questioned out in a stutter. Moka looked at me confused and held her hands in front of her.

"What happened between you and Yana?" she asked again. Instead of my gaze at her, I looked past her and looked down the hall.

_'Yana.' _I thought all of a sudden. _'Yana.'_

"Yana." i whispered to myself. It was silent for a moment.

"What was that?" Tsukune asked. I flinched and then didn't move.

_'What just happened?' _I wondered as i stopped leaning against the wall.

"What?" I finally spoke out. I could tell everyone was confused. "Nothing had happened between me and Yana. Nothing.." i said as i left them there dumb folded. I silently walked home, but every time i took a turn, i'd see an image of her, and then it would disappear. After a while, i'd hear her laughter, her silly childish laughter. I stopped walking against a large tree. I held my hand over my head and looked down. Then an image of her with a big smile hit my mind, and thats when i fell to the floor.

"Yana!" i yelled out in emotional pain. "Why, why, wh-"

"Izuya!" I heard. I looked to the right, and saw everyone running to me. They finally caught up, and helped me stand up.

"Whats wrong, Izuya?" Moka asked as she looked at me with sadness. I shook my head and looked down without another word.

"There is something wrong, and we want to know." Tsukune demanded with a serious tone. I looked up at him, and he had a serious face on. I sighed and looked to the side.

"I-i'll tell you tomorrow." i stated hesitantly. He sighed and everyone walked me home. As we came to a large house, everyones jaws fell.

"T-this is your house!" everyone yelled in shock. I wiped a small tear, and faced them. I bowed to apologize.

"Yes." i informed as I stood back up. "My father is one of the Dark Lords."

"Amazing!" Kurumu shouted as she still looked at the house with shock. As we walked in the house, my father walked down the stairs. I bowed and he held a hand up.

"Who have you brought?" he asked with a straight face. I face my friends and held a hand towards them in a proper manner.

"Father, these are the friends that I have made." i stated properly. "Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari."

"I see…" he stated as i noticed him focusing on Tsukune. I wondered this before turning around to face them.

"Well, I thank you again." i thanked as I bowed down. They said their goodbyes and left the house. I slowly started walking up the stairs, past my father, until i stopped in the middle. I looked down.

"Why have you been looking at Tsukune?" i asked without looking at him. It was silent for a moment so I just looked over my shoulder.

"I don't think, you would want to be with him." he finally stated. I turned my whole body to face him and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why can I not? I have not made good friends since my year in middle school. Tsukune is now my good friend, same with everyone else, and now you say to not be his friend?" i shouted in question. My father turned to face me and his eyes were closed.

"I fear that it will give you pain just like in the past." he stated calmly, but i could tell he was getting mad.

"What do you seem to be talking about? The past? Tsukune is not a human!" i shouted again towards him. He opened his eyes and I saw annoyance.

"And how would you know that." His voice raised a bit with a more threatening sound.

"Because, I very well know that a human cannot get into this school!" i said louder. All of a sudden, father blinked his eye, and i was pushed violently against the wall. I fell to the floor, and slowly got up.

"Im telling you what i know. I don't want to see you suffer like with Yana!" he yelled that the windows started vibrating. After hearing Yana, i just ran to my room and locking the door with tears down my eyes.

_'My father is way too strong for me to face against so i couldn't fight back. He didn't have to bring in Yana and furthermost Tsukune is not a human!' _I thought as i cried myself to sleep.

**Alright, thats the end of this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed and please review. Byes! :] **


	5. Izuya's Unforgettable Past

Chapter 5 – Izuya's Unforgettable Past

"Alright." i started as everyone stood near me on the rooftop. It was lunch break, and everyone reminded me that i had to tell them about my past.

"It all started when i was at the age of 5. My mother died, and we went to her funeral. That is when i saw her and she had made me feel better. She became my only friend, until i meet Moka. However, since she didn't tell me what happened to her, i was just with Yana. No one wanted to be my friend because they felt something different about me but Yana did not care about that. She was truly my best friend."

"What? If she was truly your best friend then what happened?" Kurumu asked as she had both hands out towards me. I looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I am getting to that so will you let me continue." i stated calmly. She sweat dropped and i continued.

"Well, after a while, i figured it was time for her to know my secret. So i took her to the park. I told her that I had a secret she needed to know, and she was not very scared about it. I figured she would not care, because i mean she was my best friend. She was very eager to know what it was. So i changed into my yokai form." i paused and everyone looked at me.

"How'd she react?" Moka asked hesitantly.

"Not so well." i stated as i rolled my eyes and turned my head to the side. "She...I figured it would not turn out so badly, so.. i showed her what i could do. The next thing i knew, she screamed. I looked at her and she had a… terrifying look. She asked me what i was, but i was too shocked to answer her back because of the look on her face. I...slowly grabbed her shoulders but she smacked them away, which caused me to be even more shocked. Then she started yelling 'monster' at me and all i could do was looked down in shame and hold my hand. The hand she smacked me with."

"Thats terrible." Moka stated looking at me with sadness. I looked at her with a fake smile with shaking my head.

"Oh, I am not down yet." i stated. "Many people started crowding around us because of her yelling and they all got scared of me. Apparently someone had called the police or something and they took me in. I changed back to my form and changed to my Yokai, because they were testing me."

"Testing?" Tsukune asked confused. I nodded my head and looked to the side.

"They were trying to see what caused this yokai form and stuff like that." I explained. "Anyways, Yana lied to them, and told them that i hurt her. So they took me as a threat to their race, and sentenced me to death." I looked down in sadness.

"Are you serious?" Yukari yelled angrily. I nodded my head and the wind blew from behind me.

"They placed me on a cross, since they called me the devil or demon, they thought that it would hurt me or weaken me. So they burned the cross. I was on flames so i changed into my form. It still hurt, but i was still able to survive the heat. After awhile, people were cheering on my death, but i was not really dead. I just pretended to have died. Everyone left and they just left me there. So i opened my eyes and i saw my father standing before me. He smiled at how i was and released me and i cried home." I looked up at them and Kurumu stared at me with narrowed eyes.

"I can't believe they did that to you. How can you say that so calmly?" Kurumu shouted. That ticked me off how she assumed things.

"I may be saying it calmly, but it really hurts me inside! Do you know how much it hurts to have your friend, your best friend, to be scared of you, and lie!" i shouted with anger. "Do you know how much pain i had to go through!" Everyone just looked at me so I looked down calming down a bit. "Thats why i cannot trust humans anymore. I cannot even enter the human world, or they will find out that im still alive. I cannot even let one human know that im still alive, or that i am a monster."

"Izuya wait!" i heard Tsukune say, but i ignored him and walked around the woods. I finally came to a clearing with a small pond in the middle. I bent down to it, and saw Yana's reflection. I made on angry look and splashed it away. I fell on the floor, and started crying, as i remembered one last tragic memory.

Flashback

"Izuya?" My father asked as he entered my room. He walked up to me and brushed my hair with his hand. I was crying because of what had happened. "Its been 2 months since that happened. Your already 15, you don't need to be crying over this."

"B-but, she lied to me. She caused everything that had happened to me." i cried yelling. Father just stared down at me with a straight face. "No.. It was my fault that i told her about my secret."

"Theres something important i need to tell you." he informed completely ignoring what I just stated. I went along and wiped a tear and sat up. "Yesterday, Yana, was walking to school, and well.."

"Yeah?" i asked eager to know what happened. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"A car was speeding, and when she crossed the street..." he faded off. I knew what happened, but i didn't want to hear it. "Izuya, Yana's dead." My eyes widen. I couldn't believe that she lied and caused all my pain, but i couldn't believe that she died too. I couldn't do anything, but cry. My father just held me close to him as i cried on his suit.

"From now on, starting on your second year in high school, you'll be attending Yokai Academy." he informed. I moved away from him and looked at him wide eyed.

"What!" i yelled not believing what he told me. He looked at me. "I do not want to go to a monster school, they might hate me too! I would rather just stay home, all day!"

"No they wo-"

"No, i don't want to go. Leave me alone!" i yelled, as i pushed my father off my bed, and threw my pillow at him. Once he left, i cried myself to sleep.

Flashback over

"Yana, you idiot." i whispered as i continued to cry. "I did not even get to say good bye." i said as i slowly leaned against a tree and continued to cry.

**Thats it for this chapter. Sad, right? or no? Well anyways i hope you enjoyed. Review? Byes! :] **


	6. Injured Friends

Chapter 6 – Injured Friends

Dream

"Wake up!" Yana yelled as i was sleeping on my bed . I opened my eyes a bit and saw her face right near mine . I then looked around and saw the sun shining bright through the window.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed. She took my blanket and i curled in a ball because i was cold.

"Lets go to the park." she suggested. I uncurled and looked at her with a straight face. She continued to have a huge grin and so I sighed.

"Fine." i gave in. She jumped around in my room with a big smiled while i got out of bed and began dressing up. As i was dressing up, i looked at Yana's happy form , and smiled to myself.

Dream over

I slowly opened my eyes to notice it was still in the afternoon. I looked around and i was still at the pond. I sat up quickly and tried to remember that happened.

_'Oh right , i was crying and i guess i feel asleep.' _I thought as i stood up, and brushed myself. All of a sudden i heard about 3 different screams. I started to run where i found it, and when i was close to it, i saw a very bright light, and the aura turned dark and strong.

_'Thats Moka's aura.' _i thought as i went through bushes and trees. As i went into the bush, i tripped on a tree stump and fell face first on the ground. I sat up quickly and began rubbing my nose.

"Izuya, im so glad your here." I heard. I looked up and all my friends were there. Kurumu had changed to her succubus form, Mizora was on the floor unconscious, and Yukari was next to Tsukune who was also unconscious.

"What has happened here?" i asked as i walked up to everyone. Kurumu stood up and moved her hands up while explaining.

"Some guy just appeared out of nowhere and tried to kidnap all of us. So we tried to defeat him but failed." Kurumu started with a worried look. I then looked down at Yukari when she started nodding her head.

"Then, Tsukune tried to protect us but he ended up getting hurt, same with Mizore, she used up a lot of her power already." Yukari added looking at Mizore. "Now Moka in her Vampire form is battling him." My eyes widened.

"Where is she?" i asked looking around. Kurumu pointed behind her, and i ran towards there. Once i moved the bushes, I was shocked to see a man with blond hair, and blue eyes holding onto Moka's neck. She was struggling.

"Moka!" i yelled towards her. She looked at me, and so did the man. I glared at him and he looked at me confused.

"Oh, and who is this?" the man asked raising an eyebrow. I 'tch' and spit to the side.

"None of your business." I stated still glaring at him. "Why have you come to kidnap them?" I then saw a smirk form on his lips and he gave me a intense look.

"None of your business." he teased back. Anger rushed through my body, and Moka started coughing.

"Don't mock me!" i yelled as i ran up to him. I was right about to punch him, but in a second he moved and dropped Moka on the floor. I helped her up and she smiled at me.

"Are you okay, Moka?" i asked looking at her worriedly but with narrowed eyes. She nodded and looked back at the man.

"He's pretty strong. I was right about to kick him, but he stopped it, and grabbed my neck." she whispered to me. I focused oh im a bit and he yawned. "He's not that good at dodging, cause i managed to punch him, but he's pretty fast."

"Okay, so..." i faded shaking my head a little.

She laughed a bit and said, "Well, lets get to it."

I smirked and we both headed to the men. Then we both went to his sides, and went to punch him, but before i punched him, i jumped away quickly letting Moka get the first hit, but then the guy dodged it. I saw an opening and kicked him in the back. He yelled lightly as he hit the ground. Me and Moka did a high 5 and focused back at the men. He slowly got up and wiped blood from his mouth.

"That was pretty good." he stated. "I'll just have to defeat one of you, in order to get past the other one. Divide and Conquer." Me and Moka looked at each other, but in an instant he punched me in the face. Moka was about to punch him too, but he moved away and pulled on my red hair. He violently dragged me through the dirt, and had me hit my back against a tree. I screamed in pain as i fell on the floor. When the guy turned around, Moka kicked him, but the man stopped it and threw her to the ground.

"Weak. Your all weak." he teased. Moka got up slowly as i tried my best to get up. I failed every time. "I might as well just kill all your other friends over there."

"Im not going to let you." we heard. Kurumu then came from the sky and quickly flew down to the men, but the men dodged, and Kurumu hit the ground roughly.

"Kurumu!" i shouted. When everything became clear, the men had Kurumu's neck and she started chocking.

"Seriously, is that all that you can do?" I asked since all i see him is choking them. He then closed his eyes, and i noticed an anime vain pop out.

"Well, it would be so much easier, if it was one person at a time." He yelled. I made a straight face.

"Well, it is your fault for attacking them when there were 5 of them." i yelled back. The men grew angrier, and just slammed Kurumu on the ground.

"Don't talk to me like that." he argued. Moka then came out of nowhere and went straight to punch right at him, but he blocked it and held Moka's arm. Moka was going to kick him but before she could, the men threw her into a tree again. The tree broke and Moka didn't stand back up. He then looked at me, and started walking slowly towards me.

"Lets introduce ourselves." He stated. "My name is Higa Sumoru and i wasn't really trying to kidnap them. I was looked for a girl by the name of Yanu Izuya. I heard that she was still alive and studies in Yokai Academy." He squinted my eyes, giving him an evil glare.

"Why do you want her?" i asked wanting to know why he needed me. He smirked even more and stopped walking for a bit.

"After her death, some guy walked up to her, and released her and she began crying. A human saw that and reported, but no one believed him. After a couple months, the professors where wondering what happened to her body since there were no clues except for cut ropes. They requested me to come find her, and since she was a yokai, i decided to look for her at Yokai Academy. I asked a couple students if they knew her, and they said she hangs out with those people over there."

"Well, i do not know a Yanu Izuya. So, I highly suggest that you leave." i demanded still glaring at him. He closed his eyes and then continued to walk towards me. Once he was at a close distance, he opened his eyes, and a playful but strong emotion in them.

"I can't do that, but to me it seems that your Yanu Izuya, since these people know you very well." he smirked. I didn't do anything, but he quickly grabbed my neck. I started to get weak, and i was struggling to get free. "You didn't answer back, so you are Izuya. Your coming with me." He started walking, behind the bushes, and the more we walked, the more i choked. We than past another bush and we saw Mizora, Yukari and Tsukune still. Mizore was finally wake, but still weak, and Tsukune was up. "Oh, well say good bye to your friend." I then looked at everyone in the corner of my eye, and they looked at me worriedly. Moka then came through the bushes holding the awoken Kurumu and placed her on the ground.

"Let her go." Moka ordered. The men thought for a minute and let me go. I got up slowly as i held onto my neck.

"I can just always get you again." he stated smiling at Moka and then smiling down at me. I grew a nasty look and stood up clenching my fist.

"No, not this time." i said as my eyes boiled with anger and hatred.

**Thats it for this chapter. Please review and tell me if you'd like a Ootori Kyoya story or a Morinozuka Takashi story from Ouran Host Club. Im planning on trying my best to make one. Byes! :]**


	7. Their Choices

Chapter 7 – Their Choices

"No, wait!" i heard a certain voice. The aura i was sending faded as I saw Gin running.

"What do you want!" i yelled in anger. Whenever i change into my form for at least a bit, my temper changes just a little. "Your father knew this was going to happen, so he told me to stop you from changing," he breathed heavily as he stood in front of me. From the corner of my eye, Sumoru yawned and messed with his nails.

"Well," i started "what do we do?" I glared at Gin for interrupting me. It was not a bold move for him to do.

Gin took one deep breath and said, "I'll take him." The man started laughing and when i turned around i was about to punch him, but Gin stopped me. He smiled at me, telling me he'd be all right, and even though i hated him, i looked at him with worried eyes. Thats when a thought hit me, but before i got to say anything, Moka (the vampire still), went in front of me.

"I thought you can only change when its a full moon." she stated. Everything was silent for a moment. I made a straight face and punched Gin in the face.

"I guess that means you cannot do anything!" i yelled with vein. Gin stood up and rubbed his head. I sighed and closed me eyes. "I guess i do not have any other choice"

"Izuya, i know you want to change for our sake and yours, but after you change back, you'll be unconscious and i don't want that." Moka begged. "Let me try him again." I looked at her and agreed. Before we got ready, Moka went to Tsukune and bit his neck.

"Oh my." i whispered to myself as i rolled my eyes. When she finished we both stood in front of Sumoru. Wait a minute..

"Done with your chattering?" he asked. "Then i can change into my real form!" Everyone was shocked including myself. I just thought he was a special kind of human. The aura started getting stronger but it was the same feeling as Moka's. Sumoru's blond hair changed into a reddish orange color, and his eyes turned yellow. We all never knew this kind of form.

"This...This is the real me." he stated as he started glowing yellow. He then build fire on his palm and threw it to us. Gin moved Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari helped Tsukune and Moka and I just jumped away. The whole area was in flames. Me and Moka ran up to him, me in the front but he was getting ready to throw another fire ball at us. As he threw it, i punched it with my bare hands, and bent down. Moka jumped over me, and managed to kick Sumoru in the face. I held my hands tight since i got burned and i wasn't in my yokai form. Moka helped me up, and took a look at my hands. The next thing we knew, Moka and I were grabbed on the neck by Sumoru, and we began choking. He looked at us wildly, and heat started forming in his hands. His hands were so hot, our neck felt like they were going to peel off. Then Mizore formed an ice wall between him and us, and he let go. Our necks were fine but we still felt pain.

"Moka," i said without looking at her. "I can't take this anymore. Let me change please!" i begged as I gave her a pleading look. She looked at me. "With my yokai i can withstand the flames. The wind from my wave can throw him far, my punches can break his bones. You know me, i can do this for everyones safety!" She didn't say anything. But then Kokoa appear and she started at me in anger.

"Izuya!" she yelled. "I heard everything you said to Moka." i looked at her with no emotion. "She doesn't want you to be unconscious, and yet you still beg to change."

"I just want everyone to be safe fo-"

"But he only wants you!" she continued to yell. "He only came here to get you, and only you, not them." She said pointing at me and then at everyone else.

"But they are involved now. They choose to defeat him even though they know he wants me. Now its my choice. I want to change, so my friends, my precious friends won't be injured anymore." i stated with a serious look. She looked at me, but then a huge fireball hit Kokoa. She was on the floor with burnt clothes and she winced in pain. Her eyes grew big, and her aura changed. The little bat came and changed into a huge hammer. Kokoa screamed and ran after Sumoru.

"How dare you!" she screamed as she tried to hit him. Then Kokoa ran a bit faster and when she caught up, she swung the hammer to hit him, but he dodged it. Kokoa lost her balance and fell on the ground face first. As she tried to get up, Sumoru grabbed her neck again, but Kokoa swung her arm and punched him in the face. Moka ran past me, and Moka and Kokoa jumped in the air and punched him to the ground. Kokoa's aura started fading away as she walked back to us.

"You did it!" Kurumu stated as she looked at a bit relived. "We defe-" Kurumu stopped when we suddenly saw Sumoru behind Kokoa. She had wide eyes and before she got to turn around, he threw a fireball in the middle of her back. She screamed as she hit the ground and when i saw her back, her clothes were burnt and so was her back. I slowly placed her on the ground, and Moka stood in anger.

"How dare you hit my sister!" she yelled as she got ready to kick him, but he smirked and grabbed her leg and threw her to the bushes. She stood up and ran to him again. I looked at them fight and then in slow motion, Kurumu, Yukari, Gin, and Mizore all ran past me. As they all started crowding around him, a huge fireball coming from him, threw everyone to the ground burnt. Tsukune and I looked in horror, and Kokoa had seen everything. Everyone slowly started getting up, and pain hit me. I didn't want them to get injured anymore, i wanted to end this. Then Kokoa touched me and i looked at her. She slowly nodded her head and i stood up.

"Everyone." i said as I looked down in pain. "Its my turn."

**Thats it everyone. Imma get this finished so i can write my other stories. I hope you enjoyed. Review? Byes! :]**


	8. Her Pain, His Fears

Chapter 8 – Her Pain, His Fears

"Izuya, you shouldn't." Moka said calmly, as she tried to keep her balance. My eyes widen at how weak she seemed.

"But, i should." I stated looking back down. I knew I was disobeying everyone, but I couldn't handle what is being shown right in front of me.

"How bad is your yokai?" Tsukune asked. I sensed a little bit of fear and I looked at him strangely, but i shrugged it off. I looked back at Moka, and she looked to the side.

"Sumoru!"i yelled with my hands curled down. "You have done enough to all my friends. I will show you my true power!" i yelled as i started collecting my power. My hair started flying up, and i felt it grow longer and change green. I shut my eyes, as i let them turn even yellower, so my eye sight can be even sharper. Once i was done, i sent a huge amount of aura everywhere, big enough to reach my house and perhaps further.

"Oh? What can you do?" he asked as he brought his arms up. I smirked and quickly went up to him and kicked him to the side. He hit a rock that broke into many pieces. I then ran up to him, and grabbed his collar, and threw him to the ground making a big whole. He got up slowly and was about to throw a huge fireball at me, but before he did, i waved my hand to the side, and watched him fly to a tree. I slowly made my way to my friends, and when i looked at Tsukune, he looked like he didn't care, but he was really scared. I could see right through him. I felt sadden inside.

_'Why do i feel fear when i look at him?' _I thought, as I looked to my side to see Sumoru running to me. Before he got to hit me, i turned around and kicked him to the ground. He was about to punch me, but i dodged it and grabbed his arm. I started squeezing them, and he winced a little. I then carried him in the air, and threw him to the ground. He got up slowly and he was bleeding on his head.

"Wh-what are you?" he asked as he looked at me with intense fear. I smirked at him and gave him a devilish look.

"Im me." i said calmly as I tilted my head and stared walking a bit towards him.

"No. You have more power than your regular self." he stated as she stared backing up. I smirked again.

"You should see my dad when he's in battle." i laughed. I then felt a scared presence. I turned around and felt it towards Tsukune. He looked fine though. As if he didn't care. So then why is it him that i feel fear?

"Your father?" Sumoru asked. I nodded and laughed at the same time.

"My father is one of the Dark Lords." i explained like it wasn't a big deal. "Did you not know that?" He looked at me and i smirked. I then ran up to him, and punch him in the face. He flew to many trees and i looked at my fist. It had blood. I looked it in pleasure and I heard movement behind me.

"Mmm, blood." i stated as i smelled it and then licked it. The taste was incredible and I smirked as I licked it more.

"Izuya." i heard Moka. Too late. Theres alittle secret i never really told anyone about. Only Moka and father knows. Kokoa and mother never knew. Tasting blood of one will cause me to go berserk on that one person.

"I-izuya?" i heard Tsukune stuttered. My eyes turned blood red and i looked up to see Sumoru bleeding on his lip and cheek. I quickly appeared in front of Sumoru and he looked at me frightened. I then grabbed his hair and pulled his head down.

"Now, what should i do with you?" i asked as i looked at the blood on his cheek. I would move forward towards it and then back up deciding if I should like it or not.

"Let me go?" he asked. I shook my head and laughed. I then stopped and looked at him with a smile.

"I do not think so." i said as I smirked evily showing my teeth. I looked at everyone, and they looked a little frightened, except Moka, of course. But Tsukune... Tsukune had more fear then i've felt in a long time. Since Yana. My head started to ache. "Y-you messed with me and my friends. Those close to me. D-did you think I would actually let you go after doing that?" i asked slowly. The pain went away and he looked at me. "I did not think so." i said as i pulled his hair to the floor and kicked him with my leg. I then kicked Sumoru in the side like a soccer ball. He got up slowly, and i swung both my arms to the side and he was slammed into a large rock wall. He fell to the floor weakly. I looked back at everyone, and apparently Moka told everyone because they felt less scared, except Tsukune. This time he couldn't control himself. He had the most frightened look i've ever seen in a long time. Tsukune was scared. I looked at him sadly.

"Why?" i whispered as I looked down. Everyone looked at Tsukune. "Why?" I then turned around and started to run towards Sumoru to kill him, but father stopped me. My eyes widened as tears started to fall.

"Enough Izuya." My father stated as he smiled at me and turned around. I then looked at Tsukune and I felt dizzy.

"Tsukune..." i said as i started changing back to normal. Before i hit the floor, Moka caught me, and placed my head on her lap. My father took up Sumoru, and he left me there with everyone including Tsukune. "Tsukune.." i whispered. I looked at him, and i watched as he ran away. I started losing conscious. "Why?" i asked as i looked at the silver haired Moka.

"We never told you.." she started looking down in sadness. "Tsukune is also a human." The look in her eyes actually showed that she felt guilty for not telling me.

"That cannot be..." i said as i shut my eyes having tears slowly fall to the side. "Humans cannot get into this school." It was silent for a moment.

"Im sorry." she whispered. I closed my eyes tighter knowing she didn't respond correctly to what I said, so I just stayed there, crying even more.

_'Stupid humans. They don't understand anything. I thought Tsukune had a yokai, but he wasn't and now he's scared of me. I knew i should have never became friends with anyone or come to this school.' _I thought as an image of Yana and Tsukune popped into my head.

**Sorry, that this was short. I thought i'd just be able to give you a heads up that i finally got ideas for the rest of the story. Reviews? Byes!**** :]**


	9. Changing Ways

Chapter 9 – Changing Ways

Tsukune's POV

I ran. Ran as far as i could. Izuya's yokai was terrifying, strong, and much worst then Moka's. Her aura was stronger and scarier than Moka's. Her yokai was definitely different then Moka's. I was completely scared, like when i met Moka maybe even more. I didn't want to be in the same school with such a girl. I wanted to leave this school. Just like the time i came here.

I quickly made my way to my dorm. When i went inside, i started packing everything up. I was going to leave no matter what, but i stopped packing and sat on the edge of my bed.

_'Stupid bus schedule.' _I thought as i slowly gave up and walked out the door.

"I'll just have to stay away from her as soon as possible." I whispered to myself as i walked my way to the roof.

"From who?"i turned around and jumped back in shock to see Gin. I relaxed a bit and smile nervously.

_'Jeez, he startled me...' _I thought as Gin walked closer to me. His face then appeared to close and I moved back some more.

"So who were you talking about? Stay away?" Gin asked as she gave me a curious look.

"Um...ahh..." i started looking to the side uneasily. I didn't know if i should tell him. I looked at Gin and he looked at me seriously. I sighed and didn't dare to look at him.

"Stay away from Izuya." i mumbled. It was silent for awhile so i looked at him. When i did, he looked at me even more serious.

"Why do you want to stay away from her?" he questioned calmly.

"Because her yokai is terrible! Its scary, I hate it!" i complained as I looked at him trembling. The image of how she fought was sent chills down my spine.

"You shouldn't stay away from her because of her yokai. Remember the time when you first came to the school, and met Moka. You ran away and Moka got hurt cause of you. Now Izuya got hurt from you. They both got hurt physically and mentally because of you. Are you really just going to leave because of Izuya? Think about how it feels to lose a best friend who betrayed you, and then lost another best friend who was scared of you and is afraid of the same thing to happen." Gin stated as he walked past me, even bumping into my shoulder purposely causing me to hit the floor. I stayed in that same position with wide eyes. I didn't know what to do now.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted. I turned around and saw everyone running towards me, except Izuya. She wasn't there at all.

"Thank the lord she isn't here." i whispered to myself placing my hand on my chest. When they finally got to me, i was blown away with a smack. I held my cheek firmly and started at the person who smacked me. Moka.

"Why did you run away!" she shouted with an angry expression. I was speechless.

"Didn't you see her! She was.. she was..." I looked down unable to complete my response.

"She was trying to protect us!" Moka cried. I held a shocked expression. "She was trying to keep as safe and then you get scared!" My eyes continued to be wide.

"After what she told you about Yana!" Yukari hissed punching me a bit. I held onto my stomach and Yukari looked a bit tear eyed.

"She feared her, hated her, and betrayed her!" Kurumu yelled. "She lost a best friend because she was afraid of her yokai!" i didn't say anything. It was calm for a bit and i still didn't know what to say. I thought about all the times Izuya had a hard time. I thought about how she was actually caring to everyone even me.

_'My friends, my precious friends' _I remembered what Izuya said during her fight with Sumoru. I guess Izuya wasn't really that scary.

"Are you just going to do the same thing Yana did?" Moka asked calmly but sadly. Everyone looked at me and then i turned around.

"No. No im not." i said shaking my head a bit.

"Then what are you going to do?" Moka asked seemingly a bit serious. I thought for a moment.

"Im going to talk to her, and tell her that i won't be like Yana." i said as i turned around to face everyone. They all had a smile and i couldn't help but smile. "So does anyone know where she is?"

... Izuya's POV

"Izuya." i heard. I was in my room. My heart was torn for the second time. "I told you, but you didn't listen."

"I do not care anymore!" i shouted angrily. Father placed his hand on my cheek but i smacked it away. Father hesitated for a minute and then stepped back.

"You didn't listen to me, and now you got hurt. If only you'd listen, then you'd never suffer. Its your fault." Father stated as he slammed the door shut. I continued crying, and ignored the comment father stated, but all of a sudden i heard the main door open and i heard father speck.

"Why have you come here?" i heard I slowly stopped crying so I could hear what was going on.

"I want to speck to Izuya." I heard a certain male voice. My eyes widened. That voice was Tsukunes. I quietly walked out my door and peeked over the wall. There I saw Father at the bottom of the stairs and Tsukune breathing heavily.

_'Did he run all the way here? Why is he even here?' _I thought as i continued to watch them talk.

"She doesn't want to talk to anyone, especially to a low-life human like you." he stated coldly. Tsukune still looked at Father seriously and without hesitation.

"I caused Izuya to suffer, not realizing how much of a precious friend she was to me." My eyes widen and I looked down.

_'Im precious to him?' _I thought to myself.

"Now i want to make things right." He confessed.

"You can't make things right now! You scarred her heart, and now she can't even face you! You now have no right to talk to her or even be in this house!" My father roared. The windows started vibrating and Tsukune covered his ears. I didn't mind the volume.

"I do have the right to fix things! I don't want to lose her as a friend. She's very precious to me!" Tsukune argued. Tsukune was defending me and hes actually trying to be my friend again. I blushed lightly and looked down. I then heard a long 'bang' and when i looked up, I saw Tsukune against a wall. I stood up straight and had wide eyes.

"If she was so precious to you, then why didn't you tell her the truth, why did you run away from her, why did you fearher?" Tsukune didn't say anything but look down. Then i saw him hit the wall again so i looked at father. I didn't want him to get hurt after i just saved him. I ran down stairs and ran to Tsukune.

"Are you okay?" i asked as I looked at him worriedly. He looked at me and smiled.

"Im sorry Izuya. I didn't realize how much you meant to me." he stated trying to get up. I shook my head.

"Its my fault for overreacting." I smiled and he smiled back. I had Tsukune lean against the wall, since it seemed he couldn't get up well yet.

"Daughter, move aside." Father ordered. I stood up and turned around.

"Its okay father, i can handle this." i said. He looked at me and blinked. I then hit the wall and i winced in pain.

"What are you doing?" Tsukune shouted as he looked at me fall to the ground.

"You can't handle anything. If youre just going to save him, then i might as well make you suffer." he evilly stated with a calm face expression still. I stood up and started running towards him but in an instant i was sent to the wall, and i landed next to Tsukune. Tsukune placed a hand over my arm.

"Why are you hurting each other?" he asked unable to believe what was going on right now. I sat up and looked at the Dark Lord before me.

"Because.." i started glaring at him. "He's not my real father."

**Wow. Okay. Next chapter is coming out. Last chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please review! Byes! :]**


	10. Reality FINAL!

Chapter 10 – Reality

All of a sudden the door opened to reveal Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizori.

"What?" Everyone yelled at the same time confused. I didn't react at all to that because I already knew they were eavesdropping.

"He's not your real father?" Moka questioned. I sighed and nodded. I ran up to the Dark Lord and started attacking him and he dodged and attacked me. We continued doing this as I talked.

"You see, I was actually adopted when i was four. My 'mother' adopted me and she loved me very much. Then when i was five, she married to this man." I explained as i managed to punch Father. He then punched me in the stomach but i got up and we continued to fight.

"Father was actually kind to me when we were all together, but then one day, father and mother got in an argument." Father blinked while he had the chance and my back hit the stair rail. I winced in pain as i got up slowly. I then recovered and run up to my father to punch him but he dodged and grabbed my legs. He then carried me in the air and threw me to the floor. I got up again and we continued to sent punches and kicks.

"They got really angry at each other, and I watched them fight. Then all of a sudden.." i paused and kicked father in the face real hard. He hit the floor and didn't get back up.

"Father threw mother to the stairs with a blink of his eye. But what he did not know was that, mother hit her head on the edge of the stair rail. When mother hit the floor, we saw blood coming out. Father was shocked at what he did, and i had to call the ambulance."

"I didn't do it on purpose. I really loved your mother, but since i was mad, i guess i didn't realize what i was doing." Father explained as he got up slowly.

"You never even told us that you had powers!" I screamed as anger rose since he butted in my explanation.

"You killed mother and that is all that mattered. After mother's death, you acted differently towards me. You did not care about me, you were not as nice and kind." i explained. Father looked at me emotionless. I turned around and everyone looked at me, Tsukune leaning his back on the wall trying to keep his balance.

"Well..." father started calmly. "You aren't my real daughter, so there was no more use on pretending to care." My eyes widen and I turned back around to face him.

"You love your wife, but hated your daughter?" Tsukune asked with wide eyes. Father smirked.

"Why yes." he admitted. My mouth opened unable to believe it. "Your mother meant everything to me, but you... you were nothing. I knew from the start that you had a yokai, I knew from the start that it would be impossible to have a human friend, I knew a lot about you from the start. But what i hated the most about you... was that your mother always loved you more."

"Mother loved me more then you?" i asked a little unsteady. Father blinked and i was sent to the wall. I winced in pain as he came closer to me.

"Yes she did. She'd always play with you, she'd feed you, she'd sleep with you more." He stated. I was sent to the wall again but face first.

"What mostly ticked me off, was that she always talked about you. Where ever we went, it was always about you." he said. I could tell on every sentence he said, he'd got angrier. "She'd say, 'I hope Izuya is doing alright at home.' 'oh we should buy this for little Izuya.' 'Izuya would love this toy.' 'Isn't Izuya a wonderful child.' and so on and so on."

"Mother loved me so much... and then you killed her!" i shouted still stating what was worst about the situation.

"On accident!" Father shouted louder, the windows vibrated but other smaller glasses broke. I then saw Tsukune run past me, but he was sent to the wall, unconscious. I looked at him sadly. Then I grew an angry face and stood up.

"No!" i shouted as i lost consciousness and changed into my yokai.

...

"Izuya?" i heard. I opened my eyes weakly. I saw everyone looking down be for me. I could tell was i lying down on the floor. I then looked to my side and i saw father also on the floor unconscious.

"You beat him. He's unconscious right now." Kurumu stated. I nodded. My eyes started to feel heavy.

"Im sorry again Izuya." Tsukune started. I looked at him. "Its all my fault that this all happened."

"No, it is not." i denied. "I am just glad that we can be friends again." He smiled at me and I gently closed my eyes.

"Lets.. all...have fun...next time.. okay?" i asked slowly as i slowly became unconscious.

...

"Wake up!" Yana yelled as i was sleeping on my bed . I opened my eyes a bit and saw her face right near mine . I then looked around and saw the sun shining bright through the window.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed. She took my blanket and i curled in a ball because i was cold.

"Lets go to the park." she suggested. I uncurled and looked at her with a straight face. She continued to have a huge grin and so I sighed.

"Fine." i gave in. She jumped around in my room with a big smiled while i got out of bed and began dressing up. As i was dressing up, i looked at Yana's happy form , and smiled to myself.

_'Im so glad, that it was all but just a dream.'_ I thought as i finished dressing up, went over to Yana, and hugged her while swaying back and forth and side to side.

**Im finished. Yup, yup. I hope you enjoyed this little story! hehe. Review if it was good, okay? It tells me how im not a bad writer. :] But anyways, Byes! :]**


End file.
